


Billings, MT:  Abe and Frank

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Professional bullriding
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight he wanted hot water, warm hands and cool sheets.  He didn’t have the energy for anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billings, MT:  Abe and Frank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara_merry99](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara_merry99), [catyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/gifts).



> In the winter of 2007-2008, my friend Sara stumbled across professional bullriding. She was really taken by the sweet young (chaps-wearing!) cowboys and the courageous protection bullfighters. She was so persuasive I joined her to watch the following weekend and thus we started our weekly "date" with the cowboys.
> 
> We are fangirls. It wasn't long before we were wanting to write about this but Sara is squicked by RPF so we created our own AU world and characters. We brainstormed a timeline to follow the tour year of the PBR and posted our stories to our LJ community [qualified_ride](http://qualified-ride.livejournal.com/). Sara's stories can be found there, including the companion story to this one: _Billing, MT._ There is also a link to a bullriding primer, written by the lovely and generous drvsilla, which explains the world of professional bull-riding.
> 
> There were to be many more stories but real life intervened. I hope we get back to this someday because these guys were fun to write.
> 
> You won't find names you know in this story. (Although our characters are certainly inspired by them!) But these stories come from a place of deep fannishness.
> 
> My first-ever porn.

“Frank?” Abe called out as he entered their hotel room but he wasn’t surprised to find it unoccupied. Paco had taken a hell of a buck off Dirty Dog tonight, the same bull that had pushed Abe hard while Abe tried to lure him away from the injured cowboy, and Frank was probably still at the hospital with Paco. Abe jacked up the air conditioning and began stripping off his gear, chucking it in the general direction of the closet. Tonight he wanted hot water, warm hands and cool sheets. He didn’t have the energy for anything else.

Abe ruefully examined his back in the bathroom mirror and hoped the garish lighting was making the bruises look worse than they were. He was having an Indiana Jones night for sure. “It’s not the years, it’s the mileage,” Frank would joke as he worked Abe over after nights like this and, at forty-one, Abe knew he had more of both than any other bullfighter. Already his back was splotched with purple and, _oh fuck,_ his hip. Frank was gonna have a shit fit. He cranked the shower just short of scalding and stepped in.

The hot water felt blissful beating against his sore muscles. Oh yeah, for once, decent water pressure. Abe braced his arm against the shower wall and watched the water sluice down the hard planes of his body, sending a lazy trail of arena dust to the drain. After several minutes, though, exhaustion caught up with Abe and he roused himself, grabbing the inadequate bar of hotel soap and working up lather in his hands. He scrubbed down efficiently, but lingered a bit around the bruised hip, pressing his fingertips gingerly over the area. _Good, ain’t too bad,_ he thought. His cock lifted as he ran he washed down his groin but Abe didn’t jerk off. He’d have better options later unless Frank got stuck all night at the hospital. He shut off the water and toweled off quickly.

Abe took a bottle of water from their cooler and turned down both beds. Two queens, thank God. Him and Frank had squeezed into a single hundreds of times but it wasn’t as much fun as when they were younger. _Us old fools need our comforts,_ he grinned to himself. Still, this room, and a string of hotel rooms just like it, was the only safe, the only unquestioned place they could be together. Expenses bit hard at a cowboy’s earnings and most of the single guys on the circuit had roommates. Some of the married guys too, when their wives weren’t along. Wasn’t perfect. After Abe retired he was gonna have Frank fuck him until he screamed himself hoarse. But this had been working for them for fourteen years. 

He stacked the pillows against the headboard and lay down on the surprisingly soft sheets. He picked up the remote and idly surfed the channels as he drank his water but they’d reached the infomercial part of the programming day here in Billings and he turned the television back off. 

“Hey, babe,” Frank called quietly as he came through the door. 

“That’s Indy, to you,” Abe answered cockily.

“Oh God, how bad?” Frank crossed quickly to the bedside, dropping his medical bag on the floor between the beds. “Show me.”

“Relax, doc, I been worse,” Abe reassured him, reaching up one hand to stroke Frank’s silvering hair back from his forehead, fingers finding dampness. “You showered.” 

Frank leaned into Abe’s touch and Abe watched as the tension began to fade from Frank’s face. “Yeah, I hitched a ride with Mitch but we’d both left stuff at the arena. Then he wanted to call Paco’s family before it got too late so I cleaned up in the therapy room while I was waiting.” 

“How is Paco?”

“Serious concussion,” Frank shook his head. “He was knocked out for over an hour. They’re gonna keep him a day or two for observation, at least. But nothing appears to be broken, no internal injuries they can see but they’ll do some scans in the morning to be sure. He was lucky. Now,” Frank put on his stern face, “let’s see how lucky you were.”

“It ain’t that bad. I woulda come got you,” Abe sighed and turned over, expecting, and getting, Frank’s gasp at the sight of his hip. 

“Quit changing the subject.” The next several minutes were purely medical in nature as Frank pushed, prodded and flexed the injured joint. Finally he sat back wearily. “Yeah, you were lucky, you old fool. Looks like just bruising, no click in the joint. Let’s do your back. But I better not straddle you.”

Frank dug out the well-used liniment bottle from his medical bag, rubbed some briskly between his palms for a moment, then started working it into Abe’s abused muscles. Abe bit his lip and willed himself to relax. _Christ,_ he was sore. Frank worked him over firmly but not harshly and after a few minutes Abe felt himself settle into the massage and it felt safe to talk again. 

“I think Toby’s got his eyes on the rookie.”

Frank snorted. “Toby’s got his eyes on the rookies every year, you know that.”

“Well, this guy’s lookin’ back, I think.” 

Frank paused for more liniment and resumed the massage, working his way lower on Abe’s back. “Isn’t that better? If it’s mutual, I mean?”

“Frank, it’s not like when you and me was starting out. You know that! Wasn’t no cameras pointed in our faces like now, TV coverage every weekend. One wrong move, one careless moment and the sponsors catch whiff of this? You know what that means, Frank.” 

Abe knew he didn’t have to explain it to Frank. It had, after all, governed their entire lives together. There’d been a time, in the larger, more impersonal cities when it had felt safe to have a quiet drink in a gay bar, share a kiss in public, hell, even dance. It had been from the dark corner of a bar in Tulsa years ago that they’d first seen Toby on the prowl, juiced from a day of bullfighting and looking to work off a little adrenaline. Abe’s first thought had been that Toby had stumbled into the wrong neighborhood but it was quickly apparent that Toby knew exactly what he was doing. He’d sauntered casually up to the bar, eyes scanning the dance floor as he sucked down his first beer. Then he’d strode purposefully across the floor and neatly cut a pretty, blond cowboy away from his companion. They’d danced the next song as if glued to each other, groins grinding and hat brims tipped together. At the end of the song Toby had led his prize out the door, hand planted firmly on his tight round ass. It had been several minutes before Frank and Abe had felt safe enough to slip away themselves.

There’d been a repeat performance in Des Moines six weeks later. In hindsight, they shouldn’t have risked Des Moines once they knew about Toby. It was one of the smaller cities on the circuit and the gay community was a lot tighter. They were almost certain to run into each other. But Des Moines was a sentimental favorite, being the first place Frank and Abe had gotten together. No matter when Des Moines fell on the calendar, they celebrated that weekend as their “anniversary.” Toby, too, seemed to like Des Moines just fine, dancing first with a tall man with painted-on Levis, then a shorter well built man with the hottest forearms Frank had ever seen. He left with both and Frank and Abe stopped going out while on the circuit. Then the big sponsor signed on with the television contract and they stopped even thinking of going out. It was simply too, too dangerous.

“You’re right, Abe,” Frank sighed. “So who’s the rookie?”

“It’s Jake. God, Frank, those big innocent eyes and those blow job lips –“

“Would be just the kind of morsel Toby would want to taste, yeah,” Frank finished. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothin’, I guess. Keep an eye on him. Jake, too. And hope they’re both too smart to fuck things up.” 

They fell silent again and, in a minute, Abe felt the change from medical manipulation to a lover’s caress. Starting at Abe’s shoulders, Frank slowly worked his way down Abe’s back, fingertips skimming Abe’s ribs. Abe, whose cock had been on a low level simmer since Frank first put his hands on him, began to harden in earnest. By the time Frank’s hot palms were kneading his ass, Abe was moaning softly and pressing his cock rhythmically into the hotel sheets. He could hear the change in Frank’s breathing; he was getting turned on by touching Abe. _Jesus, always so good together._ He let his legs fall open and Frank obediently pressed two fingertips firmly against his perineum, rubbing just the way Abe liked, tearing a long groan from his throat. 

“Jack me, Frank. I want your hand,” Abe begged fervently and Frank swiftly turned Abe onto his uninjured hip, spooning up behind him. Tonguing Abe’s ear and sucking stinging kisses along the sharp points of Abe’s shoulder blade, Frank closed his hand around Abe’s cock and began stroking.

Abe’s cock was hot but Frank’s capable, knowing hands were hotter. He paused mid-stroke to gather Abe’s wetness from the tip and spread it down his shaft, then found his rhythm again. “Oh fuck, God, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Abe moaned as he let everything from the day wash over him: the energy of the crowd, the heart-pounding excitement of luring two thousand pounds of bucking bull away from fallen cowboys again and again. His lover’s hand was jacking him just the way he liked, making him slicker and harder with every stroke. He twisted his head back and Frank met his mouth, pushing his wet tongue deep. They kissed hungrily until Abe had to break away with a gasp.

“C’mon, Abe, touch yourself,” Frank panted. “You know what to do.” 

Abe reached down one hand and joined with Frank’s. Together they pulled Abe’s steadily leaking cock, Frank pausing every couple of strokes to work the sensitive spot under the crown. When Abe’s calloused fingertips found his own hard-pebbled nipples and started twisting and pulling, it shot a spasm of searing fire through his gut. His balls tightened.

“That’s right, babe. You’re there, you’re there,” Frank chanted and bit down hard on Abe’s bare shoulder. Abe cried out and began to shoot, pulsing wetly over their joined hands, covering them with come. Frank gentled him through the aftershocks, whispering, “Good, good, good,” in his ear. Abe shuddered breathlessly then settled back against his lover, as Frank carefully stroked his softening penis and absently pet his chest. Then Frank drew him into a strong hug and Abe could feel Frank’s own hardness pressing against his backside through, _oh God,_ his Wranglers. 

Abe began to chuckle. “Shit, I am such an impatient, selfish prick. I didn’t even let you get naked.”

“You are, you bastard,” Frank laughed. “But I’ll let you make it up to me.” Frank shrugged out of his shirt while Abe undid his belt buckle and started working the buttons of his fly. When Frank stood to shuck out of his jeans Abe pushed him down on the opposite bed and finished the job himself, pulling off Frank’s boots and drawing the denim down Frank’s muscled thighs. Frank’s sturdy erection was tenting his briefs, pre-come wetting the soft cotton. Abe’s mouth watered. 

He coaxed Frank’s legs apart then began crawling up his lover’s body, stopping first to nip at a knee, and again to lick wetly between Frank’s spread thighs. When he reached Frank’s crotch he pressed his face into the straining material, sniffing deeply. Frank bucked his hips sharply, moaning breathlessly, as Abe nuzzled. Frank’s musk, deeply familiar, filled his nose as he mouthed the damp cotton briefly before continuing to climb.

Abe licked his way up Frank’s ribs and paused to suck and nip at Frank’s nipples until they were red and swollen. He carefully mouthed Frank’s neck. Oh God, he longed to bite, _needed_ to mark this man. _Can’t, can’t._ He tore his lips away from temptation and brought them down on Frank’s, hard. 

They shared lewdly wet kisses as they writhed against each other, sweat pouring and slicking the way for their bare bodies to rub together. Frank’s tongue plunged over and over into Abe’s willing mouth and Abe welcomed him, moaning in response and nipping Frank’s red, wet lips. 

“Abe, suck me, c’mon, you fucker,” Frank breathed. 

“Sweet talker,” Abe snorted but he didn’t want to make Frank wait. He squirmed his way down Frank’s body, freed Frank’s cock from its cotton prison and tossed the briefs aside. He curled his fist around the base of Frank’s cock and sucked him into his mouth. 

Clean, bitter salt filled Abe’s mouth – _so good_ -as he swirled his tongue around the crown and prodded the slit for more. He pulled off briefly and licked long, sloppy stripes up the shaft, then bent his head to take Frank’s balls into his mouth, rolling each gently with his tongue. Frank moaned loudly, tossing his head from side to side, and Abe finally took pity on him. He took Frank fully into his mouth and began to suck in earnest, sliding wetly up and down, finding the rhythm Frank liked. This wasn’t gonna take long. Frank was already panting and trembling and when Frank’s hips started bucking again Abe moaned his encouragement. Frank pushed past Abe’s sucking lips, sliding smoothly against the roof of Abe’s mouth, taking his pleasure. His balls were already drawing up. Abe wet a finger, parted Frank’s ass cheeks and breached him. 

Frank’s body convulsed in orgasm, coming hard and filling Abe’s mouth with long, wet bursts of seed. Abe pulled back enough swallow and swallow again, sucking softly until Frank made the sound that meant _too much_ and then he pulled off, laying his face against Frank’s softening penis and catching his breath. 

“Get up here,” Frank said, when he could talk again. Abe lay his head next to Frank’s on the pillow and they shared kisses until Frank rolled over, pulled Abe’s arms around him and sank into sleep. 

“Love you,” Abe whispered to his unconscious mate and followed him into slumber.


End file.
